Against All Odds
by Rogue Darth Skywalker
Summary: He shouldn't be here. The election was only a few weeks away and the final debate was due in the next few days. There were so many other things he should be doing. He shouldn't be here, in enemy territory wrapped in the arms of the woman his boss despised. Modern AU. Smut.


**Probably the dirtiest thing I've written yet... But I'm always aiming to improve!**

 **Remember to review!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Even in the dim light cast by the glow of the television still playing the movie they had long since stopped watching, he could make out every detail of her face. Her hands caressed his cheeks as her legs brushed sensually against his as they readjusted themselves on the couch. His hands hesitantly touched her hips, tracing small circles over the soft fabric that kept her from him. The soft sigh she emitted, the way she encouraged his actions with featherlike touches… they were addictive. And he followed her silent instructions with practiced precision as he came to rest above her before leaning forward and kissing her again, deeply, passionately and she returned it with equal fervor.

He shouldn't be here. The election was only a few weeks away and the final debate was due in the next few days. There were so many other things he should be doing. Coordinating with the communications team, arranging meetings with the campaign analysts, confirming their attendance at a charity event, and… and a long list of other things he couldn't recall. He shouldn't be here, in enemy territory wrapped in the arms of the woman his boss despised. But her lips, the way her hands pulled him closer, her fingers carding through his hair, and how her thighs parted for him… it was too much for a mere man to resist! Common sense told him he shouldn't have gotten so close to her. Palpatine had known her much longer than him and had warned him about her the very day he took the job in the campaign office. Padme Amidala was not a woman anyone could trust. She was… deceitful. She'd call for reform in any area of life that would get her the attention of the press and younger generations, but she'd never do anything close to making a change. She was… kind. But it was only a front. Behind closed doors she was vicious, her tongue sharp as a knife and she used it with deadly intent. She was… cold. There had been many rumors about her private life over the years, many of them focused on past lovers and how she'd broken their hearts, choosing professional advancement over love and family time and time again.

But in the months he'd known her, never once had he seen what Palpatine had. Padme is honest. She isn't afraid to say what she thinks and listens to everyone even if their opinions are vastly different from hers. She is kind. It's not a front, she genuinely cares about people and wants better lives for everyone but has faced roadblocks at every attempt. She is determined. Palpatine was right that she could be vicious with her words but nothing she ever said was untrue. It was her way to fight for the change the world needed. She is beautiful. Charming, funny, patient, romantic; an angel with a heart of gold. And she loves him.

A rough groan passed his lips as she nipped at the sensitive skin just below his ear. He could feel her smile as she pressed a gentle kiss to the abused flesh. Ducking his head, he buried his nose in her soft chestnut curls, inhaling the flowery scent of her shampoo as he settled his hips flush against hers. The rough material of his jeans almost painful against the hardness growing in his pants. Padme started to pull at the back of the thin t-shirt he wore, tugging it up and over his head, and reluctantly, he pulled away from her only long enough to allow her to throw it over the back of the couch, a joyous giggle bubbling out of her and he couldn't help but chuckle in return as he shifted to rest his right arm just above her head on the arm of the couch. Her left hand reached up to join his, twinning their fingers together and rubbing her thumb along his knuckles.

His lips twitched into a smile as he brought his left hand to her cheek, caressing her porcelain skin, so in awe that such a beauty wanted him. It wasn't like he hadn't been with other women or that they hadn't been beautiful. But Padme… she was different. What he felt for her was akin to the joy he felt when he made his first motor and the rush of being in a free fall. The thought of being apart from her was like being suffocated, and being with her felt like the first rays of sunshine rising over the horizon. He'd never felt this way about anyone. And at first, it terrified him. He knew it was wrong, knew how it was a betrayal of the trust Palpatine instilled in him, and he knew there was absolutely no way for her to feel anything for him. But, somehow, she did.

The small exchanges between them had started out simple, focused entirely on work, and typical pleasantries during public events. But they eventually expanded. She'd inquire about him and showed a genuine interest in his well-being. And from there, things escalated until no longer did they just communicate for work. Coffee in the morning, texting throughout the day, lunch dates, and the occasional dinner date; and the campaign was the last thing either of them wanted to talk about. He told her about his mother and how she'd struggled to raise him alone on minimum wage and welfare. He told her about all the trouble he got in as a kid from cheating on history tests to starting fights with the big kids. He told her about his first crush and how he broke his leg trying to impress her by climbing the big tree in the park and jumping from a high branch. She'd laughed at that story. And what he wouldn't do to hear that laugh again and again.

She told him about her life. How she wanted to be the first woman to be elected president since she was four. How she almost always won arguments as a child because she wouldn't give up until the other party conceded. She even told him about her first date and how she put ketchup on her salad by mistake. In his eyes, it seemed almost impossible to imagine her making mistakes. Everything she did seemed perfect to him. And maybe part of that had to do with how the media viewed politicians. In politics, mistakes of any kind were a magnet for bad stories. One mistake in just the right way could ruin all of her ambitions in the field. And being with him, she told him it felt like she could simply be. She could be all of her and know that he didn't care and that he loves her just the way she is.

And oh, how he does love her! Despite their differences, despite how her life had been one of privilege and his of constant strife, there was little doubt in his mind that there was something between them. Something that if they stayed on the path they were on now, something would happen— something worthwhile, and something he desperately wanted to keep coming back to every day for the rest of his life.

Her fingers traced along the ridges of his chest, feeling the firm muscles that lined his body. Her nails teasing him as they curled when she reached his abdomen making the flesh twitch under her touch. Impatiently Anakin tore at the front of her shirt, several of the buttons popping off and bouncing onto the floor. Beneath him, she giggled, surprised and amused by his antics before leaning up on her forearms until her forehead brushed against his. Tilting her head up she pecked his lips, letting the shirt slip down off her shoulders. Her nipples were clearly visible through the pale white bra she wore. His fingers slowly dragged from her waist to her stomach before eagerly taking the mound of her breast in his hand, massaging the flesh until she moaned, and thrust her chest into his hand. The sound went straight to his groin as he involuntarily thrust his hips against her, a prelude of what was to come.

She brought her lips to his again, as his thumb brushed against a puckered nipple, kissing him roughly as he hastily began the process of removing her bra. His fingers fumbled with the clasp as she let her fingers dance along his skin just above the waistband of his jeans. But after a few moments of struggling, it finally popped free. And rolling back onto his heels, he watched as she slowly freed her arms from the shirt and let the bra fall from her shoulders and threw it onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor of the living room. And for a moment his breath hitched. The heavy rise and fall of her chest and the sweat that lightly coated her skin making her glisten in the glow of the television was enough to distract him from the invasive thoughts of the world outside of the apartment. It was enough to remind him of the last time he'd been with her and every other time before that. It was enough to make him want to do it again. And only a fool would let anything get in the way of that.

An aroused groan slipped passed his lips as he fell forward onto her, ignoring how she gasped in surprised and focusing instead on the feel of her smooth skin against his, kissing every inch of her with agonizing slowness as he made his way down her body. Her skirt was bunched tightly around her waist and his hands splayed across her thighs, dragging his hands closer to her waiting heat while his tongue lashed out teasingly every few inches. He could feel her stomach tense and he grinned with how she eagerly shifted her hips in his grip. He stopped his attention just below her bellybutton. Lifting his head, he waited just a moment to catch her gaze and flashed her what he hoped was a roguish grin before he slowly disappeared beneath her skirt.

The proof of her desire coated her panties and a sense of masculine pride filled him as he brushed his lips against the fabric. Her hips pushed up against his face, clearly not fully satisfied by the contact. But he wanted to draw this out just a little longer. Repeating the action again, and again, he thrived on how she tried to keep quiet and it pushed him to try and get her to crack, to make her scream in pleasure. "Anakin…" She groaned, clearly frustrated by his teasing.

"What?" He muttered, his voice muffled as he pressed kisses to the inside of her thigh.

"Stop teasing," She ordered.

Anakin smirked from where he was between her legs, "I thought this was what you wanted," He said. "You wanted a romantic night in. For me to… kiss you… slowly, to… touch. Every. Inch. Of you… to make love to you…" The last few words came out as a growl as he dove back at her center, dragging his tongue slowly along her covered opening.

"I do," She sighed, "But… this is… too slow. I-I need…"

"What, my love?" He asked, peeking over the hem of her skirt, "what do you need?" The corners of his lips flicked upward into an excited grin. Padme had never been very comfortable verbalizing her desires. She'd slowly started to get used to the idea, but sometimes she still got nervous about it. He didn't mind that though because when she got nervous with her words, her actions often had a similar effect on him.

Her eyes went wide only for a moment after his request before hardening with a confidence and determination that he'd found to be an absolute turn on. Without warning, Padme sat up, quickly pushing him back to fall onto the other end of the couch. Their bodies tangled together in a heap of limbs as she worked to arrange herself in a dominant position over him. Her panties pooled around one ankle and her skirt was hiked up around her waist as she came to settle over him, her legs parted over his head and her moist folds begging for his attention. The sight of her so close to him had his cock aching and he shifted his hips to ease the discomfort. Padme shook her little hips over his face, and his jaw slackened, his cock twitching painfully in his pants. "What are you waiting for?" Her voice came out as a sultry question, dripping with desire and he eagerly moved to please.

His hands gripped her skirt tightly and pulled her hips down to his mouth, groaning as he feasted on her. His tongue teased at her clit, flicking it lightly with the tip before giving it a hard suck and teasing her lower lips and entrance alternating between a series of quick flicks and long licks before starting the cycle over again. It was a sensual dance he choreographed to bring her to the precipice.

Her nails dug into his scalp as she held his head in place against her. " _Oh, Anakin!_ Anakin! Ani! Oh God! _Yes!_ " She moaned his name loudly and he breathed out a rumbling growl as he sucked harder on her clit. Padme leaned back, her hand not in his hair gripping the fabric of his jeans as she slowly started grinding herself on him, trying desperately to reach the peak of the burning pleasure between her legs.

By now his cock was painfully constrained in his jeans and with her taste on his tongue and hearing his name spilling from her lips was just too much. Releasing one hip, he brought his hand to his belt, working it free as best he could while eating her out. The belt came free and after struggling for several moments with the button and sliding the zipper down, the pressure on his member was finally released. Anakin reached into the front of his boxers and pulled his stiff member free, stroking it gently while letting the taste of her, the sounds she made, drag him further into her intoxication. After a few strokes, he released his member as an idea struck. Bringing his hand back to her body, he parted her folds, letting her wetness coat his fingers as he slowly stuck two fingers inside her. A long cry came from her lips above him as she slowly rocked herself on his hand. Her walls clung to him and hips jerked, eager to soon enter her waiting warmth.

"Ani…" She sighed as she tried to force his fingers deeper.

Anakin smirked as he scissored his fingers inside her, making her gasp before he eased his fingers out of her tight sheath. He pressed his lips against her folds in an affectionate kiss as his hand coated in her essence returned to his throbbing cock and began stroking himself again. He groaned as he tried to mimic the feel of her walls with his hand but it wasn't enough. It was enough to ease the pressure slowly bubbling to the surface, but not enough to sate him. He dragged his thumb over the head of his weeping cock, swirling her essence with his in small slow circles. He groaned as he shifted, craning his head up gently drag his teeth across her clit. She cried out at the hard flick and her nails dug deeper into his scalp making him growl as he squeezed his cock harder. The sound of his jerking and the sounds she made fill the room. Briefly, he wondered what her neighbors could hear, and oddly enough, the thought of an audience, of others knowing she was his, turned him on.

She wasn't going to last much longer. Her words were coming out jumbled and he could feel her thighs trembling next to his head. Anakin smirked, knowing how much tighter her walls would hug him and absolutely loving that it would be his name she would scream. He doubled his efforts, just as eager as she was to climax, focusing his attention on her sensitive bundle of nerves and stroking his shaft from base to tip, twisting with each downward drag. Padme wailed as her peak neared, begging from the onslaught of his attentive ministrations until, at long last, it hit. Her back arched gracefully, her hips twitching against his mouth before she finally slumped forward over him with her arm braced on the arm of the couch, and her hair falling over her shoulders and enveloping them like a curtain. Anakin watched her eyes carefully, waiting for them to find him as he smiled up at her. She couldn't see his lips, but he was certain she could see the cockiness shining in his eyes. But even she had to admit it was deserved. And he knew she loved him for it.

She returned his smile easily and after she recovered enough to move, she eased herself off of his face. Sliding her hips down until she sat on his stomach, his stiff cock pressing against the swell of her backside. Anakin shifted against her, leaning on his forearm and taking the back of her neck in his hand, he brought her lips to his. Their tongues tangled together in a sensual but slow duel for dominance. His hips rocked slowly against her, letting her know exactly what he wanted. But Padme could be stubborn sometimes, and he loved the challenge it could present. And so, with a slight curl of his lips, and his hips angled just right, he thrust his tongue in her mouth, quick enough to startle and throw her off just long enough for him to turn the tables on her. Flipping her over, he rolled on top of her and arranged himself with his hips resting snuggly between hers and grinding the length of his cock against her moist center. They both groaned at the contact, her clit still sensitive after her climax. He teased her with a few more strokes before pulling away completely. The jeans he wore were getting much too hot and if he proceeded with them still bunched around his hips, there was little doubt the zipper would chaff the inside of her perfect thighs.

Cold air assaulted him as he stood from the couch, pushing his pants the rest of the way down before kicking them away only to dive back to the ground for them, nearly falling over the coffee table in his haste to retrieve the condom he'd brought in his pocket. Padme laughed and rolled her eyes as he let out a short series of curses under his breath. When he looked back at her, his mouth went dry. Her legs were still parted wide for him, leaving him staring at her as he fumbled with the foil packaging. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. The fact that she'd let him stare at all she had to offer, that she was comfortable with him staring and that she wanted him to stare at her, filled him with a pride and a nervousness that he'd never felt before. She was the most, perfect being he'd ever seen and he wanted more than anything to please her, love her— simply be with her. His fingers twitched as he rolled the condom over his stiff member, pumping a few times ease some of the growing tension in his heavy sack and to make sure there wouldn't be any reason to stop once they started.

"Fuck…" He muttered as he climbed back over her, unable to resist dragging his hands from her ankles to her hips and then cupping her breasts before letting one slide back to her hip and the other tangle in her hair. "You have no idea what you do to me," He panted.

"I think I do," She purred, reaching down and gripping him tightly, pulling a harsh grunt from him as she angled him exactly where they both wanted him to be.

Anakin swallowed, feeling the heat emanating from her. "God, I love you," He sighed, leaning down and kissing her deeply and she responded immediately, wrapping her arms tightly around him as he thrust into her fully. Never had anything felt more perfect. Each and every thrust was accompanied by a gentle rock of her hips and the sounds of her pleasure. The way her core hugged him lured him deeper inside of her like no one else he'd ever been with. A deep reverberating growl rumbled through his chest as he wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her closer to him, needing to feel as much of her skin on him as possible. Their need for one another, it was like they were made for each other. And when they were connected like this, when he was buried to the hilt inside her where her walls constricted around him, trying to milk from him everything he had for her, it was easy to believe. It was easy to believe that their love was all that existed, all that mattered in the world. That their love was pure and true and could survive anything.

One particularly hard thrust had her head throw back in a loud moan, her nails raking over his back and shoulders. "Oh, Ani!" Her legs hiked high around his waist, her ankles crossing right above his backside, "Yes… More…Oh, God! I want this… Want you… Forever…Yes! Yes!" Padme roughly grabbed his face, pulling his lips to hers in an unyieldingly passionate but sloppy kiss. Their tongues danced sensually, neither interested in gaining dominance of the kiss, simply enjoying the feelings every action brought them.

"You're… Absolutely perfect," Anakin sighed as he pulled back from the kiss, touching his forehead to hers and affectionately nuzzling their noses together. "You're everything… Everything I want… Everything I need…" Bracing his legs further apart, he thrust into her harder than before. She cried out, feeling his pelvic bone grind roughly against her sensitive clit. Needing more, she wiggled her hips against his, sighing with every drag against her nub.

For a moment he stilled, letting her continue to move against him, losing himself in how she swirled him around inside her. But as she grew more needy, as her body demanded more than the tiny rotation of her hips, he eagerly began his assault yet again, thrusting into her with more speed and force than he had all night. "So tight…" He groaned, "So…-so perfect. Nothing… nothing compares to you…" His hands dragged down her body, gripping her backside and lifting it off of the couch and pulling her hips to his with each thrust.

"Ah! Oh God Ani! Yes! You're… so good! So so good!" His head fell forward onto her chest, his tongue flicking out to tease her nipple, flicking once, twice, three times before his teeth nipped down hard on the teat. He could feel her walls trembling around his member. He knew she was close, he knew he could send her over the edge of ecstasy and when he did, he wouldn't be that far behind. His hands squeezed her backside tighter, thrusting as deep as he could inside her. Padme cried out each time but it wasn't the sound he was looking for. Hiking her right leg high over his shoulder, he tilted her slightly onto her side, straddling her left leg as he thrust hard inside her, burying himself to the hilt, his sack slapping against her thigh with the force. A loud moaning cry immediately fled her lips, as her walls tightened around him, fueling him on to continue. Each thrust made her cry out, and tighten on his member but never once did he let up.

A few more thrusts and her cries grew louder, more pleasured until her walls clamped down impossibly tight around him, trembling with the force of her climax. Anakin continued to rock into her, letting her leg fall from his shoulder as he returned his mouth to her tit. "Talk to me," He said, his voice muffled by her flesh in his mouth. "Tell me… tell me what you like." He was close. His eyes clenched shut, feeling the tightening in his heavy sack, so close to releasing his load.

"You…" She sighed tiredly but still wanting to please him. "You feel… so good… so big," Her fingers carded through his hair lightly, "Ah! Oh, you feel… so hot… and hard…"

Anakin growled, chewing on the nub roughly, "Tell me what you want…" He knew this demand would have her blushing but he was so close… so close that he just needed to hear her say it, to affirm that she wanted him— wanted everything he could give her.

And she must have known it too, that or just been too tired to complain. "I want you!" She cried, "I want you to… come inside me… I want to feel you… Oh God Ani! I love you! I love you so much!"

His back trembled as a rumbling growl rippled through his body. His hips thrust hard into her, moaning as at long last the dam broke and he was coming. Hard. His seed flooding the condom as his cock twitched inside her with the force of it all. He gave a last few shaky and lethargic thrusts before his muscles gave way and he fell forward, his face nestled in her neck, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

Padme's arms lightly wrapped around him, tracing light random patterns along his spine. His eyes closed for a moment, his entire body hypersensitive to touch after the intense climax. He felt her lips at his temple and slowly he picked himself up, resting on his forearms, he brought his lips to hers, kissing her deeply, unwilling to part with her just yet. They kissed lazily until he grew soft inside her and as they silently parted from the kiss, he slowly pulled out of her, sighing from the ripple of pleasure the action brought. Sitting up on his heels, Anakin pulled off the condom and tied it off, and because leaving the comfort of the couch was the last thing either wanted, he simply placed it on the coffee table and leaned back over Padme, kissing her again just because he wanted to. She didn't complain or pull away. Her arms wrapped around his neck, playing with the ends of his hair and smiled against his lips.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but after awhile they finally pulled away from the kiss. Her hands traced down to his cheeks, dragging her fingers lightly over his face, his brow, his nose, his lips… She smiled at him and kissed him again, lightly and quickly. Anakin chased after her lips but she kept him away, laughing breathlessly at his desire for her and only her. She stared at him for a long time, the wheels in her head spinning so fast he swore he could see them in her eyes. Anakin returned her smile easily. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

Padme gave a nonchalant shrug, "It's nothing," She said. "Just a silly impractical idea."

He chuckled as he brought his hand to her face, brushing her hair away from it and twirling a lock of it around his finger. "Those are the best kinds of ideas," He said, "Tell me."

Her teeth found her bottom lip as she lightly chewed on it, weighing whether she should tell him or not. Anakin waited patiently, not really caring if she told him or not, simply living in the moment and not wanting anything to spoil it.

A peaceful silence filled the room, his question seemingly forgotten as the hour grew later. And then suddenly she spoke. "Would you marry me?"

THE END

* * *

 **Or is it? I may revisit this idea and expand on it, or just do a sequel oneshot... Haven't decided yet though. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
